


Silent Hill: Remnants

by JQuinzelle



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQuinzelle/pseuds/JQuinzelle
Summary: Harry Mason has escaped Silent Hill with a new daughter. He wants the nightmare to be over, but he's haunted by visions from the dark dominion. A heavy drinker and a shadow of the man he was, Harry raises Cheryl into Heather the best he can. But The Order, a cult in Silent Hill, won't let Heather go, as she is part of a greater agenda.To The Order, Harry serves as a catalyst for Heather's true purpose in suffering. They send agents to stalk the Masons, which leads to murder and tragedy.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Silent Hill: Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> This short script was inspired by the spoken lyrics of Silent Hill 3's song, "Hometown".
    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   EXT. SILENT HILL, OTHERWORLD, 1983 - NIGHT
    
                   The Otherworld is a nightmarish creation of rusted metal
                   lathered in blood and gore. The floor is grated with an
                   infinite darkness below, with an emblem design, the SEAL OF
                   METATRON, the ceiling an inferno of flames.
    
                   HARRY MASON, late 30s, in a brown jacket and jeans, is
                   battling the winged, horned beast that is INCUBUS. Harry is
                   armed with a 9mm Beretta.
    
                   An older man in a gray business suit, DR. MICHAEL KAUFMANN,
                   is being pulled into a pool of fire by bloody arms. He
                   screams in terror.
    
                   Harry is on the ground, struggling against the Incubus as it
                   pushes Harry into the metal floor, its claws scratching away
                   at Harry, drawing much blood. The handgun is inches from his
                   reach. Harry tries to grab it, falling short.
    
                   Incubus lifts Harry slightly and slams him into the ground.
                   Harry grabs the gun and unloads into the Incubus' chest until
                   the clip is empty. Incubus tries to fly away, but staggers.
                   Harry gets to his shaky feet.
    
                   The Incubus begins to convulse, as mounds of flesh fall from
                   its frame, revealing a glowing teenage girl in a white gown,
                   ALESSA. She is devoid of any gore or blood.
    
                   The inferno above begins to drip fire.
    
                   Harry approaches Alessa cautiously. Alessa holds out a hand.
                   Harry looks at his hand and takes hers. Alessa's light
                   intensifies and she collapses.
    
                   Harry aids Alessa, and as she turns to face him, Alessa
                   reveals she is holding a baby, BABY CHERYL. Harry's eyes tear
                   at the sight. Alessa raises Baby Cheryl for Harry to take. He
                   takes a breath, and takes Baby Cheryl.
    
                   Alessa points into the darkness beyond, and a bead of light
                   appears. Harry looks at Alessa as fire rains around them.
                   Alessa fades away. Flames erupt from the ground, through the
                   grating.
    
                   Harry runs toward the light, the fire raging behind him. He's
                   meters from the light.
    
    
    
                   INT. MICHAEL G'S, THREE MONTHS LATER - NIGHT
    
                   Michael G's is a dive bar off the highway in the town of
                   Brahms. It's pretty run down, with a busy pool table.
    
                   Harry, more worn than previously, with stubble beard, is
                   passed out at the bar on a stool, slouching.
    
                   A ruffian, ROY BENNETT, walks up to the bar and slams his
                   empty bottle on the bar beside Harry, startling him awake.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Jesus Christ!
    
                   Roy takes the stool beside Harry.
    
                                       ROY
                             Hey, buddy. Enjoying your nap?
    
                   Two more guys, friends of Roy, DAN and BILL, approach the
                   bar.
    
                                       HARRY
                             I was, I was just leaving.
    
                   Harry tries to stand, but Dan puts his hands on Harry's
                   shoulders to keep him seated.
    
                                       HARRY
                             I don't want trouble. Just let me
                             get going. Yeah?
    
                   Roy laughs.
    
                                       ROY
                             Yeah. Right. Dan, let the man up.
    
                   Dan removes his hands from Harry's shoulders.
    
                                       ROY
                             Y'know, word gets around pretty
                             fast around here.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Excuse me?
    
                                       ROY
                             Word is, you got a little girl with
                             you. And she ain't yours. So,
                             what's a big time book writer doing
                             in Toluca County with a girl that
                             ain't his?
    
                                       HARRY
                             Listen, I wouldn't get involved.
    
                                       ROY
                             Oh, I think I will. You see, that
                             ain't the only word going around.
    
                                       HARRY
                             I don't know--
    
                                       ROY
                             You familiar with a police officer?
                             A Cybil Bennett?
    
                                       HARRY
                             No, I--
    
                                       ROY
                             Don't you fucking lie to me! Answer
                             the question.
    
                                       HARRY
                             I, I met her. In Silent Hill. She
                             helped me.
    
                   Roy gets emotional.
    
                                       ROY
                             Cybil; always helping. Getting
                             gunned down in return. You know
                             about that? Someone killed her.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Saw it on the news.
    
                                       ROY
                             That's right. The news. Then you
                             already know.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Know what?
    
                                       ROY
                             She kept notes. Cop crap. Guess
                             what name was last noted?
    
                                       HARRY
                             Can I just get--?
    
                                       DAN
                             Roy asked you a question.
    
                                       HARRY
                             No, I don't know.
    
                                       ROY
                             Funny, it was your name, mister
                             Harry Mason.
    
                   Roy punches Harry across the face, drawing blood. Harry hits
                   the floor hard.
    
                                       ROY
                             You killed my sister in cold blood,
                             you sick fuck!
    
                   Dan and Roy take turns kicking Harry. Harry tries to speak.
    
                                       HARRY
                             It... Wasn't me.
    
                                       ROY
                             I know your story. You killed your
                             daughter in Silent Hill. Killed my
                             sister. Took someone's kid.
    
                                       HARRY
                             You don't know what you are talking
                             about.
    
                   Roy kicks Harry across the face.
    
                                       ROY
                             I'm tired of you assholes bringing
                             your bullshit to this county. Cybil
                             was a good woman. She didn't
                             deserve to die like that.
    
                   Roy wipes tears from his eyes, looks at Dan, and leaves.
    
                                       ROY
                             C'mon, boys. Fuck this prick.
    
                                       DAN
                             We ain't gonna call the cops or
                             something?
    
                                       ROY
                             Already did before. No evidence to
                             lock him up. Just know this, Harry
                             Mason, I see you again, I'm fucking
                             gutting and stringing you up.
    
                   The trio exits as Harry coughs up blood on the floor.
    
    
    
                   INT. APARTMENT 302, LIVING ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Harry staggers through the door of his one bedroom, third
                   floor apartment, both due to his injuries and being drunk. He
                   tosses his keys haphazardly at a nearby table, completely
                   missing, walks to the couch and falls into it.
    
                   A pregnant late teen girl, CASSANDRA HOPE, a babysitter Harry
                   hires, steps out of the bedroom.
    
                                       CASSANDRA
                             Cheryl was such a little angel
                             tonight. And you won't believe--
    
                   Cassandra sees Harry's beaten face.
    
                                       CASSANDRA
                             Jesus! What happened?
    
                                       HARRY
                             I'm famous. Infamous? Who cares?
    
                                       CASSANDRA
                             Harry, I'm just your babysitter, so
                             I guess I have little say. But I
                             think you have to stop drinking.
                             Think of Cheryl.
    
                   Harry sighs.
    
                                       HARRY
                             I think you're right.
    
                   Harry sits up with a groan and stands.
    
                                       HARRY
                             I appreciate you coming out
                             tonight.
    
                                       CASSANDRA
                             I love your daughter.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Yeah.
    
                                       CASSANDRA
                             Hope mine's as sweet.
    
                                       HARRY
                             How far along are you?
    
                                       CASSANDRA
                             Four months in. It's been quite the
                             experience so far.
    
                                       HARRY
                             I wouldn't know. Never been
                             pregnant.
    
                   Cassandra laughs.
    
                                       CASSANDRA
                             Oh, but what about her mom? How was
                             she--?
    
                                       HARRY
                             How much I owe you?
    
                   Cassandra notices Harry was made uncomfortable. She smiles at
                   Harry.
    
                                       CASSANDRA
                             I'll bill you later.
    
                   Harry forces a smile in return.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Walk you to your car?
    
                   Cassandra laughs.
    
                                       CASSANDRA
                             My car is literally ten feet from
                             your door.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Strange things happen here.
    
                                       CASSANDRA
                             You really need to relax. Bandage
                             up and get some sleep. You look
                             like shit.
    
                                       HARRY
                             I know.
    
                   Cassandra exits the apartment. Harry is left staring at the
                   door.
    
                   A voice echoes in the apartment. It's DAHLIA GILLESPIE.
    
                                       DAHLIA (O.S.)
                             My daughter will be the mother of
                             God!
    
                   Harry is startled that he spins around on his heels. The
                   lights flicker and Dahlia's gypsy like silhouette shows
                   briefly.
    
                   Baby Cheryl cries in the bedroom, and the lights return to
                   normal. Harry enters the bedroom.
    
    
    
                   INT. APARTMENT 302, BEDROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Harry's bedroom is a basic set up of an old bed, a wardrobe,
                   and a crib. There are clothes thrown about, and the Beretta
                   on the bed.
    
                   Baby Cheryl cries in the crib. Harry enters and stands by the
                   crib. He looks down on the crying Baby Cheryl. Harry's
                   expression is blank. He caresses Baby Cheryl's cheek.
    
                                       DAHLIA (O.S.)
                             Our salvation is at hand. This is
                             the day of reckoning.
    
                   Harry moves his hand down to Baby Cheryl's neck. He rests it
                   there briefly, then cups the throat.
    
                                       DAHLIA (O.S.)
                             When all our sorrows will be washed
                             away.
    
                   Harry starts to sob as he slowly applies pressure. Baby
                   Cheryl cries more. Harry squeezes, Baby Cheryl struggles to
                   cry.
    
                                       DAHLIA (O.S.)
                             When we return to true paradise!
    
                   Harry screams and releases Baby Cheryl. Baby Cheryl cries.
                   Harry looks at the guilty hand, it shakes. Harry exits the
                   bedroom.
    
    
    
                   INT. MASON RESIDENCE, LIVING ROOM, 1988 - NIGHT
    
                   The Mason Residence is a cottage in the outskirts of Selma, a
                   heavily wooded area.
    
                   The interior of the residence is, as well, very minimalistic.
                   There are moving boxes scattered about.
    
                   Harry throws open a cabinet in the kitchen area, revealing a
                   bottle of liquor. Harry takes the bottle, unscrews the cap,
                   and takes a long drink. He licks his lips and pants,
                   surveying his home.
    
                   The walls begin to decay. Eerie industrial sounds coming from
                   below. Harry drinks.
    
                                       DAHLIA (O.S.)
                             Darkness. The town is being
                             devoured by darkness!
    
                   Harry shakes his head.
    
                                       HARRY
                             No, no! I killed the monster!
    
                                       DAHLIA (O.S.)
                             The demon is awakening! Spreading
                             those wings!
    
                                       HARRY
                             NO!
    
                   Harry throws the bottle at the decaying walls, smashing on
                   impact, the walls returning to normal.
    
                   Harry walks into the living room.
    
                                       HARRY
                             She's free. We're free.
    
                   A voice of a five year old, CHILD CHERYL, speaks behind
                   Harry.
    
                                       CHILD CHERYL (O.S.)
                             I'm gonna get in trouble!
    
                   Harry slowly turns around.
    
    
    
                   EXT. BURGESS PRESCHOOL, SELMA - DAY
    
                   Harry, wearing winter clothes, turns around in the mass of
                   STUDENTS and PARENTS starting off their day. Upon turning
                   around, he sees Child Cheryl, in a cute, colorful outfit with
                   backpack, smiling at Harry.
    
                                       CHILD CHERYL
                             Come on, daddy! I don't want to be
                             late.
    
                   Harry tries to smile.
    
                   A boy same age as Child Cheryl, TIM, approaches her. They
                   start talking. Harry stares.
    
                   A woman, Tim's mother, ERICA, stands by Harry.
    
                                       ERICA
                             She yours?
    
                   Harry breaks eye contact with Child Cheryl.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Excuse me?
    
                                       ERICA
                             Your daughter?
    
                   Harry looks at Child Cheryl.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Yeah.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Tim really likes her.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Yeah.
    
                                       ERICA
                             I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?
    
                   Harry looks at Erica.
    
                                       HARRY
                             No. No, you're not.
    
                   Harry holds out a hand to shake.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Harry Mason.
    
                   Erica shakes his hand.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Erica. My boy's Tim.
    
                                       HARRY
                             My daughter is Cheryl.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Lovely name. Where are you from,
                             Harry?
    
                   Harry pauses.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Out of state.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Yeah, where?
    
                   Harry struggles to answer, so he changes the topic.
    
                                       HARRY
                             You like fish?
    
                                       ERICA
                             What?
    
                                       HARRY
                             Fish. I'm preparing salmon for
                             dinner.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Are you inviting me over?
    
                                       HARRY
                             Cheryl and I, we've not been
                             exactly social. I figure we could
                             use a change of pace. You could
                             bring Tim over.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Mister Mason, you move fast.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Sorry.
    
                                       ERICA
                             No, it's fine. What time?
    
                   Harry smiles in Child Cheryl's direction.
    
    
    
                   INT. MASON RESIDENCE - NIGHT
    
                   Harry is cooking in the kitchen. Child Cheryl is watching
                   television on the living room couch.
    
                   There's the ring of the doorbell.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Cheryl, honey, can you get that?
    
                   Another ring.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Cheryl?
    
                   Child Cheryl gets up and answers the door to be met by Tim
                   and Erica, both dressed quite nicely. Child Cheryl is
                   thrilled to see Tim.
    
                                       ERICA
                             The house smells fantastic.
    
                   Harry calls out from the kitchen as Erica enters, observing
                   the home. Child Cheryl takes Tim to her room to play.
    
                                       HARRY (O.S.)
                             Dinner's almost ready.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Beautiful home.
    
                                       HARRY (O.S.)
                             Thank you. It belonged to my
                             sister.
    
                   Erica approaches a shelf with photos. Most are of Cheryl and
                   Harry, very happy, in various stages of life. One photo is a
                   worn family portrait featuring a TEEN HARRY and HARRY'S
                   PARENTS and HARRY'S SISTER.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Who is she?
    
                   Erica points at Harry's Sister in the photo.
    
                                       HARRY (O.S.)
                             Who?
    
                                       ERICA
                             The girl in the picture.
    
                                       HARRY (O.S.)
                             My sister.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Where is she?
    
                   A pause. Then, Harry steps out of the kitchen with two
                   glasses of wine.
    
                                       HARRY
                             She, uh, passed.
    
                                       ERICA
                             I'm sorry.
    
                   Harry passes a glass to Erica.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Drunk driver. It's been a long
                             time.
    
                                       ERICA
                             We don't have to...
    
                   Harry drinks from his glass.
    
                                       HARRY
                             There's not much to say anymore.
                             Things that happened, can't change
                             that.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Is that what happened to Cheryl's
                             mom? Things happened?
    
                   Harry drinks.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Cheryl's birth was unusual.
    
                                       ERICA
                             How so?
    
                   Harry licks his lips and drinks, finishing the glass.
    
                                       HARRY
                             I don't know how to say it.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Should we change the topic?
    
                   Harry drinks from his empty glass, forgetting it was empty.
                   He turns to Erica.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Need another?
    
                   Erica holds up her full glass.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Never mind. Give me a moment.
    
                   Harry disappears into the kitchen to pour himself a glass.
    
                                       ERICA
                             What is it you do? For work?
    
                                       HARRY (O.S.)
                             I write.
    
                                       ERICA
                             What do you write?
    
                                       HARRY (O.S.)
                             Used to write fiction. Mysteries.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Now?
    
                   Harry appears with a full glass.
    
                                       HARRY
                             The greatest mystery. I write about
                             real life.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Like history?
    
                                       HARRY
                             Like history.
    
                   Harry drinks.
    
                                       HARRY
                             What is it you do?
    
                                       ERICA
                             I organize faith rallies.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Faith rallies? Like for a church?
    
                                       ERICA
                             A kind of church.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Catholic?
    
                                       ERICA
                             No.
    
                   Harry drinks and snickers.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Mormon?
    
                                       ERICA
                             Not even close. I come from a faith
                             unlike any other. Unique.
    
                                       HARRY
                             I've had my share.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Oh, I believe you.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Yeah?
    
                   Harry drinks.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Yeah. For Silent Hill is a holy
                             place.
    
                   Harry chokes on his drink.
    
                                       HARRY
                             What did you say?
    
                                       ERICA
                             You may have disrupted the rite of
                             Dahlia's teachings, but our Order
                             has many heads.
    
                   Harry backs from Erica, dropping his glass.
    
                                       HARRY
                             You... You're with--?
    
                   Erica lifts her seam, revealing a dagger holstered on her
                   ankle. She removes the dagger.
    
                                       ERICA
                             You still have a purpose, Harry.
    
                   Erica approaches Harry with the dagger.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Raising Cheryl, that's the
                             beginning. Now, you must sanctify
                             her.
    
                   Harry backs against a wall lined with framed pictures.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Your blood to fuel her suffering.
    
                   Erica lunges the dagger at Harry, and Harry dodges to the
                   side, the dagger striking a framed photo, glass shattering.
    
                   In an instant, Erica trips Harry's dodge so that he stumbles
                   onto the floor. Erica turns Harry over and straddles him.
    
                                       HARRY
                             You don't have to do this. What
                             about your son? Tim?
    
                                       ERICA
                             He serves his purpose as well.
    
                   Erica raises the dagger to strike, when Harry feels a shard
                   of glass at his palm. He grabs it, cutting into his hand, and
                   stabs Erica in the ribs as she brings the dagger down,
                   stabbing Harry on the arm. Harry screams.
    
                   Child Cheryl runs out of the bedroom, followed by Tim trying
                   to stop her. She screams at the sight of Erica stumbling from
                   her wound and Harry removing the dagger from his arm.
    
                   Erica removes the glass from her ribs and wields it as a
                   weapon, charging at Harry. Harry pushes Erica down to the
                   ground once in distance, and stabs her repeatedly with the
                   dagger until dead, letting out a fierce scream.
    
                   Child Cheryl is frozen, as is Tim.
    
                   Harry gets to his feet and approaches Child Cheryl. He
                   caresses her cheeks with bloody fingers, streaking blood,
                   then embraces her.
    
                                       TIM
                             Mommy?
    
                   Harry ignores Tim.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Cheryl, honey, we have to go.
    
                                       CHILD CHERYL
                             What-- what happened?
    
                                       HARRY
                             Nothing. Come on.
    
                   Harry picks up Child Cheryl and carries her out the door,
                   leaving Tim crying at the sight of his dead mother.
    
                   The door closes.
    
    
    
                   INT. SELMA COURT HOUSE - DAY
    
                   Harry is in a suit standing trial for murder. A JUDGE reviews
                   the evidence as Harry eyes a newspaper on the table before
                   him. The headline reads: "Secret Cult Running Silent Hill?".
                   Harry drinks from a glass of water by the newspaper.
    
                                       JUDGE
                             Given the nature of Mister Mason's
                             actions, I have little reason to
                             believe he acted in anything other
                             than self defense.
    
                   Harry looks at his ATTORNEY, who looks smug.
    
                                       JUDGE
                             Also, it is my understanding that
                             the uncovered conspiracy regarding
                             Mister Mason and an unnamed
                             religious cult functioning in
                             Toluca County, they have been and
                             are a constant threat to Harry and
                             his daughter's well-being and
                             safety.
    
                   Attorney gives Harry a thumbs up.
    
                                       JUDGE
                             With that knowledge, I hereby drop
                             Mister Masons of all charges, and,
                             due to the danger still present,
                             the Mason family will be placed in
                             protective custody. Court is
                             adjourned.
    
                   Judge brings down the gavel.
    
    
    
                   INT. FULL CIRCLE SALOON, PORTLAND, OREGON, 2000 - NIGHT
    
                   In the crowded saloon, there is a karaoke contest happening.
    
                   A DRUNK slams his empty stein on the bar.
    
                   The entrance door opens and in walks TEEN TIM, covered with a
                   hooded sweatshirt. He sits at the bar.
    
                   Harry, looking much older, is quite intoxicated as he sings a
                   song poorly. PATRONS cheer him on. The song finishes and
                   Harry walks to the bar for another drink. The BARTENDER
                   laughs at Harry's performance.
    
                                       BARTENDER
                             Never heard that one so well
                             butchered.
    
                                       HARRY
                             It's a talent.
    
                                       BARTENDER
                             Another?
    
                                       HARRY
                             You know me.
    
                   Harry reaches for his wallet.
    
                                       TIM
                             I got this.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Excuse me?
    
                   Tim smiles at Harry.
    
                                       TIM
                             Drink's on me.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Well, thank you. Name's Henry.
    
                                       TIM
                             I know.
    
                   Bartender prepares the drink.
    
                                       HARRY
                             You do?
    
                                       TIM
                             I've followed your work.
    
                                       HARRY
                             You had a sibling in my class or
                             something?
    
                                       TIM
                             Why don't you teach anymore?
    
                                       HARRY
                             I've retired.
    
                                       TIM
                             Why?
    
                   Bartender serves the drink. Harry drinks.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Life is too real.
    
                                       TIM
                             Is that the truth?
    
                                       HARRY
                             There's a lot going on.
    
                                       TIM
                             So much as to not fulfill your
                             purpose?
    
                   Harry was about to drink.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Excuse me?
    
                                       TIM
                             The great Harry Mason, best-seller
                             turned grade school teacher,
                             already defeated?
    
                                       HARRY
                             My name's Henry. Henry DaSil--
    
                                       TIM
                             You're famous, Harry.
    
                   Tim smiles wide. Harry drinks and sets it on the bar.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Thank you for the drink, but I have
                             to go.
    
                                       TIM
                             Where's the rush?
    
                                       HARRY
                             Have a good night, mister--
    
                                       TIM
                             Tim. Name's Tim.
    
                   Tim watches Harry exit the saloon in a rush.
    
    
    
                   INT. DAISY VILLA APTS., APT. 102 - NIGHT
    
                   Harry slams the door, slightly intoxicated, and rests his
                   back against it. He breathes, then throws the keys.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Damn it!
    
                   Harry walks over to the kitchen and pours himself a drink. He
                   sips and thinks.
    
                   The nearby phone rings. Harry hesitates, but answers it.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Hello? Heather? I called you
                             earlier. Having fun? That's okay, I
                             can get it elsewhere. Just come
                             home. Please, be careful. I love
                             you.
    
                   Harry hangs up the phone and drinks.
    
                   There is low air raid siren resonating through the walls.
                   Harry drinks. The wallpaper begins to decay, Harry notices.
                   Through the wallpaper, a face of a man pushes through. That
                   man is Kaufmann. He speaks in a distorted voice.
    
                                       KAUFMANN
                             Did you see those monsters? Have
                             you ever seen such aberrations?
                             Ever even heard of such things? You
                             and I both know, creatures like
                             that don't exist!
    
                                       HARRY
                             No!
    
                   Harry throws the glass at Kaufmann, and as the glass strikes,
                   the wall goes back to normal, no Kaufmann. Harry breathes
                   hard.
    
                                       HARRY
                             When will it stop?
    
                   Harry starts to sob.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Why can't they let us be?
    
                   Harry sniffles and drinks from the bottle, a long drink. He
                   sets it down and walks to the recliner in the center of the
                   living space. He falls into it, sobbing.
    
                                       HARRY
                             We fought Hell to get here. And
                             we're still being... Hunted.
                             Heather. Cheryl. I'm sorry.
    
                   The glass door leading to a patio slides open silently as Tim
                   enters with the dagger used to kill Erica. He creeps up on
                   Harry.
    
                                       HARRY
                             No need to sneak. I know you're
                             here, Tim.
    
                   Tim stands straight and walks into view. Harry remains
                   seated. He wipes his tears.
    
                                       HARRY
                             It's what I did to your mother,
                             right?
    
                                       TIM
                             It's greater than that. You have a
                             purpose.
    
                                       HARRY
                             So, I've been told. You're here to
                             kill me?
    
                   Tim shows the dagger and nods.
    
                   Harry lets out an abrupt laugh.
    
                                       TIM
                             What's funny?
    
                                       HARRY
                             Everything! I defeated your god.
                             Your temples, ashes. Alessa is
                             whole. Yet, here you are.
    
                                       TIM
                             Here I am.
    
                                       HARRY
                             What's the story this time?
    
                                       TIM
                             I don't--
    
                                       HARRY
                             What's the cause?
    
                                       TIM
                             Her suffering.
    
                                       HARRY
                             Her suffering? She's suffered
                             enough!
    
                                       TIM
                             More.
    
                   Tim approaches Harry with the dagger.
    
                                       TIM
                             She will birth God!
    
                   Tim thrusts the dagger into Harry's chest. Harry grunts and
                   struggles to speak. Tim has tears in his eyes.
    
                                       HARRY
                             My daughter, she will burn your
                             churches down. Tear down your
                             faith!
    
                                       TIM
                             She will reshape our world into
                             paradise.
    
                                       HARRY
                             There... Is no paradise.
    
                   Harry lets out his dying breath, and Tim pulls out the
                   dagger. He slowly backs out the way he came.
    
                   Harry is dead on the recliner.
    
                   The walls decay. Air sirens become louder. The lights go out.
    
                   HEATHER MASON, a late teens Cheryle by a different name,
                   screams O.S.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                             THE END.


End file.
